The Essences
Summary The Essences is a verse created by DaSmileKat. There is a Minecraft mod about this verse, however the mod is incredibly incomplete and the characters shown in the mod are vastly weaker than their true power. For charaters with a counterpart in the mod, the mod version will also be listed. Before the creation of time, there was the first God of Existence (see note 1). Nobody knows what created the first God of Existence, but it just exist. The God of Existence used its immense creation powers to create order and chaos, along with a god that controls it. The God of Order and Chaos played around with its powers, and randomly manipulated order in such a way that dimensions and the God of Dimensions were formed, immediately after it was created (see note 2). The God of Dimensions caused the concentrated order to form universes, each complete with its own dimensional fabric and timeline. The universes can be finite or infinite, and contained different numbers of dimensions. Finally, the gods created the God of Life, to populate the universes with intelligent beings that will manage their own universe. That was the four Infinity Gods. The Infinity Gods created all the other gods, such as the God of the Void and the God of Electricity. Together, the gods ruled all of existence. Some living creatures who had proved themselves worthy recieved a small portion of the godly powers, and they became the minions (see note 3) of the gods. A minion can become a true god, when a god gets killed for whatever reason. Yes, gods can get killed, even the God of Existence, although they don't get killed very often. Note 1: This means that time was created because of the God of Existence, not that time exist when time didn't exist, which is a logical contradiction. Note 2: Like Note 1, the time here means "causality time", and causes are described to happen before results. Note 3: The gods do not directly control their minions at all times. The gods give a portion of existence for a minion to control, and they will only interfere with their minions when the minion did something particularly good, bad, impressive, or interesting. Power of the verse Work in progress... Some explanations Universe: A Universe is a finite or infinite region with a separate dimensional fabric. Other universes can only be accessed by travelling along a Cosmic Axis (explained below), not by travelling any distance along any dimension. Universes can have any finite number of dimensions, except for the Origin (explained below), which have a countably infinite number of dimensions. All universes have a timeline, which usually only flows from past to future. The Origin: This is point (0, 0, 0, 0) in the coordinates defined by the Cosmic Axes (explained below). The Origin is an infinite universe with infinite dimensions, and it is shared among the lesser gods that are bound to dimensions. It is the only infinite dimensional universe. Cosmic Axis: Different universes align along the Cosmic Axes. There are 4 cosmic axes, and each are inaccessible using the others, making them separate dimensions. All cosmic axes intersect at the Origin, and they extend from there. At coordinates (a, b, c, d) defined by the cosmic axes where a, b, c, d are all real numbers, there is always one and only one universe. The Multiverse: The Multiverse includes every universe. There are aleph-1 (smallest uncountable infinity, how many real numbers are there) universes in the Multiverse. No two universes are exactly the same. The Void: The Void includes any region that is not part of the Multiverse and is not part of the Infinity Realm or the Conceptual Realm (explained below). It cannot be accessed by travelling within a universe or along the Cosmic Axes, because of its beyond dimensional nature. The God of the Void exist everywhere within the Void, and the God of the Void draws power from the Void. The Code: The Code defines the concepts. If a part of it is changed, a concept will be changed and that affects everything that can be described using that concept. To explain what the Code is and what it can do, imagine that you are a programmer coding a game. If you edit your code about, say, how zombies look, then every zombie will now look differently. However, the Code cannot define some basic concepts, such as logic, intelligence and Existence (explained below). Conceptual Realm: This is where the Code is stored, and where the medium tier gods live. This realm vastly transcends the Multiverse, because it is unbounded by dimensions. The Code is stored in abstract "chambers", meaning that not everything in this realm can access the Code. In the Conceptual Realm, there is no time and no space, but causality still exist, which will be used to describe events happening in this realm or the Infinity Realm (explained below). Infinity Realm: This is the realm of the four Infinity Gods. It transcends the Conceptual Realm, and is unreachable from the Conceptual Realm without using Infinity God-level teleportation/Code editing/Existence editing. No amount of stacking infinity upon infinity inside the Conceptual Realm can get something to the Infinity Realm. The chambers of the Code have abstract "gates" open towards this realm, which means that anything that manages to get into the Infinity Realm can edit the Code. The Code itself can have further restrictions to what can edit it, so not all parts of the Code will be available. Existence: Existence is the possibility for anything to exist. Without existence, nothing can exist, and nothing can be created. It also includes everything that exist, everything that had existed, and everything that will exist. The Final Barrier: Far beyond even the Infinity Realm and Existence, there lies the final barrier. This barrier represents the barrier between fiction and real life. If the final barrier is broken, fiction can interact directly with real life. Not even the power of every god and living creature combined can break through this barrier. Characters Infinity Gods: God of Existence, God of Order and Chaos, God of Dimensions, God of Life. Other gods: God of Electricity, God of Fire, God of Magic. Minions: Work in progress... Category:Verses Category:The Essences